Conventional mobile communication input control software used on portable devices is tedious and complex in terms of operations such as dialing and searching for contacts. In most situations, when a user wants to make a call, she normally needs to input the whole telephone number in order to identify a contact, or complete tedious operations to search for the contact and switch back and forth between pages in order to complete dialing. Accordingly, dialing efficiency for users is relatively low.
A few improvements have been proposed to address the above issue. For example, faster dialing may be realized by associating digital numbers on user-defined dial pad with corresponding telephone numbers. However, only a limited number of contacts can be identified in this way, and association between the dial pad numbers and the telephone numbers is difficult to remember. For another example, a favorite contacts function may facilitate the search of contacts, but still cannot achieve convenient contact management and search. Another example is voice dialing. Although it saves the operations of inputting and tapping by a user, the voice search is usually time-consuming and sometimes requires the existence of the internet, and voice identification is relatively low quality. In summary, a more accurate, faster, more usable system and method for assisting the information input by sliding-operation are desired.